A Mitchsen Wedding
by BardenBellaBeca
Summary: This is the second part of my Mitchsen Trilogy following Beca and Aubrey's Proposal Wedding and Life after Marriage... The first part is Mitchsen Proposal (Rated T for now may change later)


A small brunette was awoken by a timid knock in her front door, carefully she unwrapped herself from the blonde sleeping next to her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she opened her front door she was greeted by the site of one of her best friends. A mane of red hair and those piercing blue eyes smiled back at the young DJ, "Chlo it's not that I don't love you but why are you here at," she turned to look at the clock "midnight?"

The redhead giggled softly, "Kidnapping you of course."

The DJ groaned and shook her head, "of course Chlo how silly of me, umm why are you kidnapping me?"

The former Bella grinned, "Keeping this traditional, you're not allowed to see your bride on the day of the wedding till she is walking down the aisle Becs."

The brunette yawned again shaking her head, "this couldn't have waited until the morning?"

Chloe shook her head causing her red curls to bounce, "nope that is still technically the day of the wedding?"

The younger woman was quickly becoming irritated at her friend, "What do you need me to do exactly?"

The redhead grinned, "Grab your dress and make-up, anything else you might need. You will be staying over at mine and Stacie's place. After I drop you off I will come back here to be with Aubrey."

Beca frowned not liking the idea of leaving her fiancé even if it was only for a few hours, but she nodded and made her way back into the bedroom. She went right into the closet grabbing her wedding dress that was in a sealed garment bag. She put her shoes, earrings and necklace in her backpack before shuffling into the bathroom to get her makeup. When she turned around she found the redhead staring at her.

"Becs you might want to put some pants on."

Shaking her head the brunette tossed come clean clothes into her bag, before zipping it closed Beca remembered to grab the platinum wedding band for Bree and her iPhone, she put them on the top of everything else zipped it and set it aside. After sitting on the bed the brunette pulled on a pair of her old high school sweatpants then grabbed one of her lover's old Barden sweatshirts. She leaned over and gently kissed the sleeping blonde on the forehead. The DJ made her way back into the living room holding her dress in one hand and backpack in the other, "Ok Chlo can we go now?"

The bubbly redhead nodded and opened the front door for them both, "Don't be mad it's a tradition."

"Taking me away from my sleeping fiancé in the middle of the night only hours before my wedding is tradition?' The brunette raised one eyebrow curiously.

"No but keeping you two apart on the day of the wedding is."

The smaller girl groaned still half asleep as they walked up the 4 flights of stairs to the apartment Chloe shared with Stacie. The redhead opened her front door and nudged Beca inside. "You're sleeping in my bed tonight, Stacie is out with Jessica and Ashley making sure everything is perfect for tomorrow, they should be back soon."

Beca nodded and made her way into the redhead's room hanging up her dress in the closet before climbing into the queen sized bed.

Chloe chuckled as she watched the younger girl grab one of the many pillows pulling it against her chest cuddling it close as her fell asleep. "Night Becs sleep well." The redhead made her way back to the younger girl's apartment. She locked the front door and laid down on the couch covering up with the blanket that she put out earlier, mentally preparing for the worst when her best friend woke up in a few short hours.

-XXXX-

The blonde awoke to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock on the bedside table. She yawned and sat up turning it off, reaching down to shake up her fiancé she gasped when all she felt was the cold sheets on Beca's side of the bed. Aubrey stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and made her way into the living room. Seeing the blanket she relaxed slightly thinking her lover fell asleep on the couch again last night. She walked over and frowned when she saw a tangled mess of bright red hair. Sitting on the edge of the coffee table the tears visible in the corners of her eyes she shook the red head. "Chlo wake up."

The redhead moaned and yawned before opening her eyes to see her best friend crying silently. Chloe took the crying blonde into her arms and mumbled softly in her ear. "Why are you crying bumblebee?"

Aubrey stiffened slightly as she pondered for a moment on how to explain that Beca is gone, looking down she cerulean blue eyes looking at her questioningly. "Beca is gone Chlo she left, she ran."

The answer caused Chloe to giggle but only until the blonde smacked her on the arm expecting an answer. "Beca didn't leave you bumblebee, I kidnapped her last night and made her stay in my apartment so she wouldn't see her beautiful bride on the day of her wedding until it was time."

The blonde relaxed as she took in what Chloe was doing for her. She stood up and made her way into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. While the coffee brewed she let Chloe fall back asleep and walked down to the master bedroom, looked at Beca's empty spot and saw that her phone wasn't on the charger. It only took a moment for Aubrey to pick up her iPhone and send her fiancé a message.

**Missed you this morning, see you at the altar I will be the one in white. –Bee **

After sending the message out Aubrey stripped down and hopped into the shower. She wanted to be relaxed before what she assumed would be a stressful day of pampering and make up and getting her hair done for the wedding. Instead of taking only 10 minutes in the shower the blonde finished and stood under the flow of warm water raining down on her till she could feel her muscles relax. After she got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and Beca's old Barden sweatshirt she checked her phone and noticed a text from her lover.

** Missed you all night Bee Chloe should be glad I love her otherwise she would have been punched in the face. I love you –Boo **

-XXX-


End file.
